Cat Girl Potion
by keitarou-chan-naru
Summary: It is just a normal day in the club room until Rika decides to test out one of her new inventions on the group. Things get a little out of hand and in a hurry. A one shot with influence from the anime and the Light novels. Kodaka X Sena X Yozora X Yukimura X Rika.


Disclamer: I do not own any of the character portrayed in the story. They belong to the series: _Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai _translated: I Don't Have Many Friends or _Haganai_ for short.

* * *

I have written a few other fanfic's for this site as well as others. This one shot was though up when I was watching the anime, but I started actually writing it after reading through the first three volumes of the Light Novels for Haganai. The story is told through the protagonists eyes, Kodaka, and is told from his point of view and has some of his inner monologues just like in the light novels.

* * *

It was a normal day in the club room, I was working on homework, Yozora was reading, Sena was playing a galgame on the Play Station 3, and Yukimura was spacing out near the coffee machine. Maria and Kobato were not here today and Rika had not arrived yet. As we were all going about our normal activities doing our own thing we heard someone approaching the rooms door. We all figured it was Rika since she was the only one missing, when she flung open the door we were all a little taken back.

"Rika finally did it!"

"What did you do?" I said setting down my pencil.

"Clear the table I'll show you." Rika said with a devilish grin on her face.

Sena paused her game, Yozora put her book in her bag and moved it to beside the couch, I picked up all of my papers and put them next to Yozora's bag as well, and Yukimura made her way over to the table. Rika Set an empty beaker down on the table and pulled two test tubes from her pocket, one had a blue almost transparent liquid in it and the second one had a deep purple colored one in it.

"As you all know Rika has made many contributions to the fields of science and the fields of medicine, well this is a culmination of both let me show you."

Rika removed the stoppers on the test tubes and poured them into the beaker at the same time, they mixed together and created a deep crimson colored liquid. Nothing happened for a few moments, then all of the sudden the liquid solidified and turned white. Rika tapped the beaker and it turned clear and started smoking.

"What is it doing? I cried out.

"Don't worry Rika can assure you this is part of the process."

"What process?!" Sena choked out as the white smoke began to fill the room.

I ran over to the windows and open them up as quickly as I could and started fanning the smoke out. As the smoke began to clear I looked back at everyone to see if they were all right. They were all coughing and I could only make out their silhouettes but as the smoke cleared everything came into focus. Rika had her hands on her hips and still had the devilish smile plastered on her face.

I then looked up at the top of her head...she had a pair of cat ears coming out of the top of her head with a color that matched her dark brown hair. I looked further down where her hands were on her hips and noticed a matching color cat tail lightly flicking itself through the air near her right wrist. No one else had taken notice of it yet, or had at least not said anything yet.

"What the Hell was that?!" Yozora said between coughs trying to get the smoke out of her lungs. Yozora reached up to her mouth with her hand, covered it, and kept coughing.

That was when I noticed it.

Everyone else had cat ears and a tails that matched their hair color.

I reached up towards the side of my head and felt for some ears as well. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt nothing there, I would have looked ridiculous with cat ears and a tail.

"Don't worry Kodak-sempai there was no _physical_ change with you." Rika said taking notice of my actions.

Yozora finally stopped coughing and looked at Rika. "Why do you have cat ears on your head...what the hell did you do, and what was with that white smoke?"

Rika's smile widened and she reached up and pointed to them. "Feel for yourself."

Yozora reached up to the side of her head and ran her hand through her hair and felt something that was not there before. She traced along them acting like she could feel every touch against them. She quickly ran over to her bag and pulled out a small pocket mirror.

I saw Yozora's jaw drop as she realized what she saw in the mirror. She had two perfectly pointed black cat ears on the top of her head. She closed the mirror with one hand and stood up and with her back to Rika and growled. "Rika what is the meaning of this!?"

Rika laughed a little and then started to explain. "I have been working on it for a while now, I wanted to develop instant cosplay in a form where you would not even need to change cloths. About a week ago I accidently created this recipe."

AS Rika was talking everyone else had gotten a look at each other and noticed that they could feel and control their tails and ears. One question was burning at the back of my mind though, why did I not have ears and a tail when everyone else did?

Yozora turned around and looked over to Sena who was trying to move her blondish-white tail.

"Rika had been trying to create this same effect in a pill form but was having trouble doing it, so I needed to check a few things with different gene types to see what would happen. "Rika shifted her gaze from Yozora to me. "Kodaka-sempai you do not have to worry about _most_ of the effects of the drug the cat ears and tail only effect those with a double X chromosome."

"How long is this suppose to last" Sena said as she grabbed her tail and took a closer look at it.

"The physical effects should last no longer than 4 hours, after that they will just disappear as quickly as they appeared. The other side effect should go away after around an hour or two, or until you are satisfied...Kodaka-Sempai could you close the windows and draw the blinds." Rika said as she backed up to the door and locked it. I walked over to the windows closed them and drew the blinds as Rika instructed, while I was doing so I started to feel really hot and that heat felt like it was culminating below my belt.

"What's the second effect?" Yukimura asked in a monotone type voice while looking at Rika.

"The Second side effect, effects everyone who inhaled the smoke...it increases libido rapidly; it basically turns you into a cat in heat. You might start to feel it now." Rika said as her face started to become flush and she took off her lab coat and hung it on the back of a chair.

As I turned around I noticed Sena had taken a seat on the couch and had undone the top part of her blouse her face was flushed and she was breathing heavy. Her right hand was inside of her blouse slowly moving around as her left one was pushing down on herself over her skirt but wasn't moving it.

Yozora looked over at Sena and started insulting her for her indecent act and lack of self control. "Meat, you lustful cow...how could you give...in..to your desires so easily..." Before Yozora could finish her sentence she had fallen to her knees and was starting to rub her chest and make her way down below the top of her skirt.

I looked over at Yukimura and noticed she had taken a seat at the table and was leaning forward and had her hands in the top of her pants and was panting. Rika had started to remove her blouse after she undid the snap holding her skirt up. She walked over and I noticed the front of her panties were soaked along her slit, she pressed herself against me reaching her hand down towards my belt. I could feel myself straining against my pants, it looks like the medicine was effecting me now to.

Rika fiddled with my pants and belt and finally got them off, I offered no resistance to what she was doing, every movement of her against me felt amazing. Rika started moving her hand up and down over the bulge in my boxers I could barely contain the lust I was feeling right now.

"Does that feel good Kodaka-Sempai? I'll take care of you in a minute but I think Sena-sempai is almost at her limit."

I looked over at Sena she had fully unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped the front clasp on her bra. Her large breasts has spilled out of the cups of her bra. Her Left hand was slowly massaging her right breast, she was gently squeezing her nipple and rolling it between her fingers. Her skirt was pulled up and her right hand was in her panties. I could see her fingers quickly moving up and down against the inside fabric of her panties. Her hips were gyrating back and forth, she looked at me, her cheeks were red and she was panting.

"Kodaka...this isn't enough...I need more."

While I was watching Sena, Rika had slid her hand down my boxers and was slowly moving her hand up-and-down my shaft, rolling her thump over the tip as she did.

The look on Sena's face was intoxicating, her mouth was slightly open she has a thin line of drool running down one side of her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed red, her breath was coming out in light ragged pants.

Rika gave me a slight nudge from behind, I moved one foot in front of the other getting closer and closer to the begging Sena. As I got closer, I took my shirt off, I put my hands on the back of the couch and leaned over Sena. She seemed like a frightened little rabbit and I was a wolf waiting to devour her.

"One other thing I forgot to mention...this serum also prevents pregnancy for 168 hours, so there is no need to use a condom or hold back. You can cum in us all you want, Ko-da-ka-se-m-pai." Rika whispered in my ear from behind me.

I locked eyes with Sena, "Sena...are you sure?"

"Yes...I need it...fuck me Kodaka!"

I reached down and vigorously tore off her pink and white striped panties. I looked down and saw she had a small patch of blond hair right above her pussy but her lips were shaved clean. Her juices were flowing down her slit and were lightly trickling down onto the couch cushion. She reached down and pulled my boxers down with the hand she was previously masturbating with. I kicked them to the side, lowered my hips and placed myself right at her entrance. I leaned forward, deeply kissed her and pushed into her at the same time. She let out a loud pleasurable moan into my mouth.

I kept thrusting in and out of her, she threw her arms around my neck, and broke the kiss.

"Oh god yes!" Sena screamed as she wrapped her legs around and I pounded her tight pussy.

"Fuck me harder!"

Her breasts were pushed against my chest as she arched her back in pleasure, I could feel her hard nipples pressing into me. I pulled back and lowered my head down to her chest and caught one of her bouncing hard nipples in my mouth. This caused her to tighten up around me. Her pussy was clamping down so hard on my cock I was about to lose it.

"Cum in me Kodaka." She panted out between my thrusts.

My vision went going white around the edges, I was about to cum, Sena squeezed me one last time and sent me over the edge. Her hips slammed into mine, her new cat tail wrapped itself around one of my legs, I could feel myself filling her up as she continued to squeeze down on me and moan. I pulled out, as Sena leaned back against the pillows on the couch. Her chest was heaving up and down and small beads of sweat were clinging to her skin. Her tail was still wrapped around my leg and her legs were still spread open as my cum slowly leaked out of her.

I was still hard and ready to go again because of the serum. I looked over my shoulder and saw Yozora had gone from being on her knees to sticking her bare ass up in the air right behind me. She had her panties around one of her ankles and her skirt was off to the side. Her face was buried in the carpet and her fingers were quickly sliding in and out of her wet hole. Yozora turned to look at me she had her bottom lip in her mouth, her forehead was covered in perspiration and her bangs were sticking to her forehead.

"Kodaka...come over here and help me." Yozora shifted and moved her knees further apart. She moved her face from against the carpet and sat up, moving to support herself on her elbows. She lowered her hips and spread herself slightly open.

I took that as the invitation mount her from behind.

I removed my shirt and put my hands on Yozora's waist. Just like with Sena I placed the tip against Yozora's sopping wet pussy. To my surprise Yozora pushed herself backwards and took me all the way up to the hilt. She let out a little bit of a sharp cry through her teeth and just relaxed herself with me in her. After a few seconds she started to move her hips. I started to slowly move myself in and out of her keeping pace with her and matching my rhythm to hers. After a minute or so she stopped moving her hips and let me take control.

I tightened my grip on her hips and started to increase my pace. Yozora was now leaning forward and was resting her head in her hands. I moved my right hand from her hip and slowly crept closer to her chest leaning over her a little as I did. As soon as I cupped her breast she let out a light moan. At the same time I Saw Yukimura stand up from the table. She removed her pants and suit top, and stood there for a second in just her light yellow bra and panties. She looked down at Yozora and me and started making her way over.

As Yukimura looked down at Yozora and I, she undid her bra and removed the panties that were soaked in front from her juices. She bent over just like Yozora and lined up right next to her on Yozora's right side. I moved my hand from Yozora's breast to Yukimura's back. She slightly shuddered at the touch of my hand.

"Aniki..." I moved my hand down to her butt and started to work my fingers over to her pussy as soon as I found her throbbing wet hole I slid one of my fingers in. Yukimura let out a cut little moan and pushed her legs further apart to allow me better access. I began rubbing up and down her wet slit with my fingers and occasionally brushed my fingertips across her swollen clit. Each time my finger tips touched her clit she let out a light moan and ground down harder on my hand, rocking her ass back and forth.

Feeling left out, Rika took off the rest of her cloths and got down on all fours on Yozora's left. She was close enough to Sena that she positioned herself between Sena's legs on her hands and knees and started kissing the inside of her thighs. I moved my other hand off of Yozora's hip and put my palm right on Rika's butt. Unlike Yukimura she didn't shudder or flinch but let out a small giggle as she was licking Sena's pussy lips.

As I buried my fingers in both Yukimura's and Rika's wet holes I could feel Yozora start squeezing me like Sena did earlier. She had her left arm stretched out in front of her and was digging her nails into the carpet while her other one was rubbing against her clit and the underside of my shaft as I fucked her.

"ah, ahn...ah...Kodaka...Kodakaaa!"

Hearing Yozora's voice sent me over the edge, I could feel my balls tense up again, I was about to cum again. I quickly moved my hands from Yukimura's and Rika's pussy and grabbed onto Yozora's hips again and locked them against me as I pumped her full of my cum. I felt myself empty out for the second time that afternoon, Yozora leaned forward and sprawled out on the floor. She had a smile on her face as she laid there recovering from her climax, the cum leaking out of her just like it did with Sena.

I looked over at Rika, who had buried her tongue into Sena's pussy and started scooping my cum out of her.

"mmmmh, Sempai's semen tastes so good." Rika said as she licked Sena from the top to bottom of her pussy. "Sena-Sempai's juices taste almost like Rika's, but just a little sweeter."

"Aniki..." Yukimura said as she grabbed my hand and shifted my focus to her. "I want to know what it's like to have sex with a true man, to be filled up with a true mans seed." She pulled my hand to her flat chest and laid down on her back. I felt my cock swell again; _damn this serum Rika made is powerful_.

"Ravage me like a true man would." Yukimura moved her legs and let me climb on top of her and position myself between her legs. Even though the serum filled me with an almost uncontrollable amount of lust I still wanted to be at least a little gentle with Yukimura. She wants to be a true man but comparing her between the others she looks the most fragile of the bunch.

I leaned back and used my hands to spread her entrance open as I started to ease my way inside. She quickly moved her hands to her knees and pulled them back. Even though the serum was working its magic on all of us, I could still see a tinge of pain on Yukimura's Face as I pushed my way inside of her. She was really tight and gripped me tighter than the others. I leaned forward and started slowly moving in and out of her, she moved her hands to my sides and started to slightly dig her short nails into my back. As I increased my pace she started to relax a little more and loosen her grip. After a few minutes of short gentle strokes I quickened my pace to see if she could handle it.

"Nnnh...nnnnnh, Anaki...don't stop it feels really good."

I increased my pace and Yukimura started to lightly grind her hips against mine, matching our thrusts. She moved her hands to around my neck.

"Aniki...Aniki...fill me with the seed of a true man."

Yukimura put her legs up on my shoulders and I moved my hands to her hips. In this position I could really penetrate deeply into her. After a minute or so I could feel my balls tightening up again, I was about to cum. Yukimura could sense it and pulled her knees closer to her chest. With her moving that way she tightened herself up and I unloaded into her. I could feel almost all I had left drain into her tight pussy.

I stopped moving in and out of her and tried to catch my breath, She looked up at me with a bright gentle smile on her face and her eyes half open and sparkling.

"I'm glad I could be of service to you aniki." Yukimura was still smiling as I leaned back and slowly pulled out of her. She quickly moved her hands down to her cum filled pussy and pressed her fingers over her entrance.

"I want to keep the true essence of a man in me as long as I can, with it I hope to be as strong and manly as you." Yukimura smiled again and looked over at me as flopped down on my back on her right, I was exhausted and breathing heavily. Yozora was on my right still laying on her stomach her eyes were closed and she still had a slight smile on her face, but she seems to have calmed down some since I fucked her.

I looked over further to my right and saw Rika still lapping my cum out of Sena's pussy, well I could not really see it, but I knew what she was doing. What I could see though was Rika's cute butt up in the air and her pussy was slightly poking though her legs. I could see she was still really turned on, she had a few lines of her juices running down her thighs.

"Enjoying the show Kodaka-sempai?" Rika said into Sena's now free-of-cum pussy.

I couldn't manage to say anything, but I slightly smiled as she turned to look at me from over her shoulder.

She stood up and wiped a little bit of cum from her mouth and made her way over to me. She stepped over Yozora, knelt down over me, putting one knee on each side of me, she pushed her sopping wet pussy into my chest. I could feel her lightly grind it against me. That was when I caught the scent of how aroused she was, I couldn't resist, I reached my hands up from my sides, grabbed her tight butt cheeks and moved her awaiting pussy to my mouth.

My tongue instantly started to explore her wet nooks and crannies. I felt her knees shake as my tongue danced around her hole and clit.

"I didn't think Kodaka-Semapi would be this forceful, It is really turning me on."

Rika kept grinding her pussy against my face as I tried to firmly hold her in place. She leaned forward and supported her upper body with her arms as I explored her further with my tongue.

"This feels so much better then when Rika masturbates while thinking of Kodaka-sempai!" she panted out.

Her hips were moving faster now and her breathing was becoming more erratic, I picked up the pace and moved my tongue faster focusing on her swollen clit for a minute or so. She stopped moving for a second as I continued to lick and let out a breathless moan. "Aaahhhhhhnnnn...nnnn..nn!"

She moved her hips back and forth lightly but sharply and her breathing slowed slightly, I released my tight grip on her but and she slid herself down. She moved her hips in line with mine as she was still on top and laid her head against my chest. She pressed her wet pussy lips against on either side of my now hard again shaft and rocked her hips back an fourth, coating my dick in her juices.

"Rika still needs more." Her face was buried in my chest as she said that. She pushed herself up and lifted her hips away from mine.

"Rika has practiced in the Rika room before with a plastic test tube and an oscillating hot plate. Although the test tube was small, Rika should have no issue fitting Kodaka-sempai inside of her." She reached down and pushed my tip against her entrance and held it there for a second before slowly impaling herself on it. She kept going until her lips pressed against the base of my shaft.

"Kodaka-sempai, is defiantly bigger then Rika prepared for."

She started rocking her hips forward and back moving me around inside of herself. She placed her hands on my chest as I moved mine to her hips. She kept this up for a few minutes and then changed pace, she started moving me in and out of her pussy as she started breathing heavy again. I could feel myself tightening up again. Rika kept up the pace as I gripped her hips harder thrusting myself deeper into her.

"Rika I'm about to cum!...ungh"

"Fill Rika up with your hot sperm!" she didn't slow at all.

I felt myself flood her womb with my final batch of cum. Rika must have felt it too because she started to slow her pace back down to a slow grind and finally came to a stop.

"Much better to test with others then all by oneself." Rika said breathlessly wiping small beads of sweat from her forehead. She moved her hips up and let me slide out of her, and laid her head back down against my chest.

Yukimura scooted over, moved to her lay on her side facing me, and wrapped herself against my left arm. Looked at me.

"Aniki..." was slowly whispered and she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against my upper arm.

Yozora propped herself up and moved over to my right arm and did the same as Yukimura, but only pressed her forehead against my arm. Sena, feeling left out, slid off the couch and spooned Yozora pressing her massive chest against her back.

"Get your udders off of my back you stupid slab of meat...who said you could press yourself against me." Yozora said with only half the vigor in her voice. "Why don't you just...just...*Sigh*...Just do what you want." Yozora managed to mutter before closing her eyes, nuzzling against my arm, and wrapping her black cat tail around Sena's leg.

I was effectively pinned against the floor, since everyone decided to use me as a pillow. After a few minutes I could hear everyone's breathing soften. They had all drifted off to sleep. I was able to move my head around slightly to look around the room and catch the time on the clock.

_Crap it's getting late. I hope Kobato won't mid me getting home a little late today. _

"This is going to make for an interesting time when we all wake up later." I muttered aloud as a felt a wave of sleepiness rollover me.

When Yozora grabbed me by the hand and said we needed to start this club I would have never guesses it would have ended up like this.

"While it is complicated, I am glad it ended up like this". I thought to myself.

I could hear everyone's soft breathing around me lull me into a deep sense of comfort. I closed my eyes and felt a grin spread across my face as I drifted off to sleep with two naked and two semi-naked girls clinging to me. I could help but hope that this would happen again in the near future.


End file.
